The integration of passive components into electronic packages is commonly an important aspect in the design and fabrication of electronic devices that include passive components. As examples, transformers, transceivers, power management integrated circuits, and DC-DC converters all commonly require the integration of one or more passive components (e.g., coils).
Coils are one type of passive electronic components that is commonly used in electronic devices for impedance matching and phase-shifting for voltage transformation purposes. In addition, the coils may be used as primary or secondary coils in transformers or as part of a resonance circuit (among other applications).
Coils are typically added to electronic packages by adding them as discrete components or incorporating the coil(s) into a redistribution layer. As examples, passive electronic components are usually applied on (i) a surface of a chip; (ii) a surface of a substrate; or (iii) thin films/layers that are applied to a surface of a substrate.